Freaky Trip
by asianangel
Summary: this is also a a bad work of crap **blah** but o wells hope you would help me out and read it and you dont even need to put a review! just read it and ill be happy too...O(*o.o)o~**jan-jan**~o(o.o*)O


  
Author's comment: hey I'm a beginner so sorry if my story is very bad atleast I'm trying! Bai Bai!  
o(*o.o)o **jan-jan** o(o.o*)o  
  
some of the people in here are my friends and some of them are not so if you don't know the difference I'm sorry  
  
" - " is when character talks  
{ - } is what your thinking  
* - * an action  
:: - :: something I just wanted to inform you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOO!" you go through the forest on your walk and hear a loud scream {hm? whats that?}. "Why?!?!? Why!?!? me!" you look around, to find where that voice is. Then *crack* you stepped on a twig, "Who's there?" you come to an open area and see a little boy. "Go away!" the boy screams not daring to look up to see who it is. "If your a big bear you can eat me already!" you see tear drops falling down to the little boy's knees, it makes you feel like you want to cry only thing is...you don't know who this is.........  
  
Beginning:  
  
*Honk Honk* "Honey! Katie is here!" your mom calls for you under the stair case. "Ok, mom I'll be down!" you answer {ok I have all my stuff my 3 shirts 4 pants and hm....ok yeah my cd player}. *Knock Knock* "Hello?" you hear someone outside the door, "Oh, come in!" {now did I forget anything?} "Hey you ready?" Katie stands next to you "Yeah, I'm almost finish"answering but not really listening "Hey, should I take my DJ Mystik cd or my hm....Toybox cd?::don't ask who they are::   
" you ask carefully examining if there going to be safe on the trip. "Um...don't worry its only a two day trip! It's not like your going away for college!" exclaimed Katie "Ok, ok!" trying to calm her down. "Just acouple of more items." you telling carefully not to raise your voice "OK! I'm finished packing!"you said as you were thinking it over again.  
  
"Ok, mom I'm leaving!" almost out of the door "Ok, honey now you remember to pack your undie right? your mom obviously trying to embarass you. "Yes, I've packed my ::dare I quote:: 'undies' mom now can I go?" trying to not turn red and you look over and see Katie trying to hold back her laughter. "Well, baby just remember to have fun and be careful don't want to anything to happen to my little genius!*she smiles ^,^* "Uh...ok mom now can I PLEASE leave we'll be late!" you begging. "Well, bye then..." your mom responds but *zoom* your outta there. She opens the door and "Bye Honey Have A Great Time!" and she goes in ::whew finally! o(9.6)o I was about to go crazy!::  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!" as we walked to Katie's car "very funny very funny! Yeah like your mom don't do that!?!?!?" you trying to shut her up."HAHAHA...sO....FUNnY! she trying to breath at the same time *Katie turn red from laughing* ::if you don't believe someone haven't laugh that hard? You haven't met my real friend Katie she alittle kooky o wells go on cont.:: She almost didn't stop until after 5 minutes we sat in the car and Alex ::another friend of mines:: kept laughing at her and looking at me at the same time trying to see what Katie was laughing at. " She....She...HAHAHAHA....UNdIEs! HAHAHAHA" sputtering, spitting, and trying to breath at the same time but nothing came out that made any sense at ALL. "Wah?" Alex would ask after getting a little tired of all that laughing.::Alex is easily confused::  
  
"Anyways, when are we gonna pick up John and David?" ::another friend of mines and my boy's name:: "I don't know, but I bet fast at this rate we would probably be at the camp before..hm....3:00." Alex looking at her watch, "Yeah, heehee!" Katie answered with alittle bit of her insane laughter in it. We stopped at John's and David's, everyone had to squish into Katie mom's mini."Hey..." all of us exchanging hello's, "So, is everyone ready for 2 fun-filled day of excitment?" Katie mom asking you and your friends. "Yeah!" all of you screamed *you get a funny feeling* {something's gonna happen I know it} "So, what do you want to do first?" "Hm? Wah?" you said as you just got snapped out of deep thought "What do you want to do?" David asked looking at you weird "Oh....uh...something fun." you answer but still preoccupid.::one of my own characteristic I daydream alot::  
  
"Bye, kids!" "Bye mom!" Katie said waving "Bye!" the rest of the group finally said "Thanks for the ride!" you said waving at her ::awww aren't you a nice one:: when she pulls out *vroom* and she's off. "Well, time to have some FUN!" John said as he rubbed his hand together like he got some mysterious plan.::John like fun fun fun:: All of you follow the campers to your cabin's "Well, we're in cabin..hm...15" you said as you look at the scribble on the peice of paper. *open door* "eeeek" squeaked the door "Whoa, nice place" John said as he look around, "Well there are 5 beds in here lets pick NOW!" screamed David they all rush to one and you got a bunk in the corner next to David. {Man, I don't feel to good I think I'll get some air} "Hey! You guys that ride hurt my butt so, I'm gonna go out for a walk ok?" you told everyone "Sure, have fun" said katie folding out her belongings. "Ok!" agreed Alex as she looked in her Tenchi Muyo comic, "Ok yeah! See ya!" said the two boy's but busy playing a poke battle on there gameboy's.  
  
{Let me see} you look around {I'll take a hike there} you see an open trail. {Wow, look at all those pretty flowers}::sorry if you dont even like flowers but stick with the script!:: looking at your wrist watch {I'ts 3:45 I'll go for a 15 min. walk}. "NOOOO!" you go through the forest on your walk and hear a loud scream {hm? whats that?}. "Why?!?!? Why!?!? me!" you look around, to find where that voice is. Then *crack* you stepped on a twig, "Who's there?" you come to an open area and see a little boy. "Go away!" the boy screams not daring to look up to see who it is. You see a big tree and he is sitting there sobbing wildly "If your a big bear you can eat me already!" you see tear drops falling down to the little boy's knees, it makes you feel like you want to cry only thing is...you don't know who this is.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's comment: Yeah, Yeah,Yeah I know I used the beginning at the end but hey! its to make you think about it...read more soon! o(o.o)0o**thumbs up**  
  



End file.
